


Those California Boys

by blackbirdfly01



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdfly01/pseuds/blackbirdfly01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is tired of rejection — after another failed Broadway audition he packs his bags and moves to California to try his luck in Hollywood. Never thought he’d meet Blaine Anderson, a local surfer, who falls in love with the young actor the minute he sees him.</p><p>The relationship between the two becomes a true and deep summer romance. But what happens when Kurt needs to go back to New York?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those California Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This idea (along with the title and summary) was taken from the tumblr post by gleeddicted of a fake movie poster for this. I don't own the summary, title, or general idea, but I do own the writing. Any characters you recognize are not mine.

“Promise you’ll call me when you get settled in?” Kurt rolls his eyes playfully at his dad’s worry, a smile spreading across his features.

“I promise, Dad. Really.” He leans in, giving Burt a final hug before he has to go through security.

He pulls back, turning to Rachel. “I’ll text you too.” He notices the tears building in her eyes and hugs her gently, pulling back slowly. “Pinkie promise.” He holds up his pinkie, raising an eyebrow and watching as the brunette joins their fingers together.

“You’ll be amazing there, Kurt.” Rachel finally speaks up after being uncharacteristically quiet the entire day.

He thinks for a moment before nodding. “That’s the plan.”

His eyes cut to the side, noticing as more and more people begin to get in line for security. His plane leaves in less than two hours, so he figures he needs to get in the line before it gets too long.

“I love you.” It was more of a general statement to both his father and Rachel and he smiles as they both repeat the sentiment.

He grabs his bag, turning and walking through security.

* * *

 

It was the beginning of a crazy adventure. Kurt didn’t consider himself a failure in the least. That was, until he received his third rejection call in less than a month. He’d auditioned for three shows on Broadway in the past month and had been denied every single one of them. After every rejection, he would assure himself that it just wasn’t the role for him, or it was just that directors vision. After the third rejection, however, it became much harder. Maybe Broadway and New York just wasn’t for him. He pondered day and night over the options. He still loved performing, as discouraging as the past few auditions had been, and it was something he still wanted to pursue. Maybe it was Broadway. Maybe he should step out of his comfort zone and try LA - many people became successful from television and movies and ended up on Broadway.

After a month of stress and thought, he’d made his decision. Kurt Hummel was headed west to the bright lights of Hollywood. It wasn’t something he’d ever imagined himself doing, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t love it. It would just take some getting used to. He’d broke the news to Rachel first. While she was upset, she understood the reasoning behind his decision and supported him wholly. His father had been a bit more hesitant about the whole affair but told Kurt he supported his son one hundred percent in what he wanted to do, if it was the best thing for him. They’d helped find a nice yet affordable apartment on the outskirts of LA, and began the process of shipping everything he needed there. After one trip to the area, Kurt was sold. He had never imagined himself as someone who would enjoy being in LA and the bright sun, but he loved it. With Burt and Rachel’s help, he furnished the entire apartment and came back to New York for a final few weeks to prepare. Once everything was set and the fees were paid, he bought himself a one way ticket. It was happening. Kurt was nervous, that was for certain. That was no guarantees for success, but it was something new and different and Kurt was determined.

* * *

 

“Blaine, there’s a customer out front who needs your help."

“Sure. It’s not like I was actually doing anything.” He sighs, a slight teasing tone in his voice, making his way out to the front desk.

Blaine was your stereotypical LA boy surfer. He had dark brown ringlet curls, bright hazel eyes, and a laid back attitude. He wore polo shirts and shorts during the summer at his job, but that didn’t say anything for the collection of bowties and nice dress shirts he had hidden in his closet at home.

He put on a smile for the boy standing at the counter, admiring the surfboards posted on the wall. “Can I help you?”

The boy looks up, a blush crossing his face. He was obviously surprised. “Oh, yes. Uh, I’m looking for a surfboard. I’m kind of new to surfing, but a guy at the beach told me this was the place to buy one.” The boy trailed off with a shrug, biting his lip.

Blaine nods. “Of course. I’m glad you came by. So, anything specific you’re looking for, or just anything that works?”

“Really? Just anything that works. I have no idea what I’m doing here.” The boy lets out a soft chuckle that makes Blaine copy his actions.

“I figured, but I didn’t want to be rude or anything.” He walks from behind, motioning for the boy to follow him to an aisle full of brightly colored surfboards. He eyes the boy for a few moments before pulling out a surfboard. It was around seven feet, four inches long, and about two inches thick. “This is one of the best beginner boards we have. You’re thinner, so you’d want to go for a shorter board. It’s not very thin, so that’s the best board to learn on.” He gives the boy a small smile.

“I love the color too.”

Blaine chuckles. “Good to know. This board is one fifty. Is that alright?”

The boy nods enthusiastically. “Of course. I figured it’d be more expensive.”

“Some are, but for beginners I like to stay on the cheaper side. It’s going to get dinged up and scratched, so better to stick with a cheaper board at first.” Blaine lays the board across the counter, going back behind the register, filling in the information and taking the boy’s money, putting it into the register and handing him a receipt. “I hope it works for you. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to come back and ask.”

The boy nods, sending a big smile Blaine’s direction before taking the board and leaving. He makes his way to the back where Ryan stood, polishing his own board.

“Ryan, I’m leaving.”

Ryan looks up. “Any specific reason?”

“Other than the fact that I’m shift is over?” Blaine raises an eyebrow, chuckling. “Not really. I just want to go hang out at the beach for a while. I’ve heard the waves are fantastic today.”

“Lucky. Remember you open this place tomorrow morning.” Blaine’s already halfway out the door. “Yeah, yeah.” He calls, closing the door and sliding on his pair of sunglasses, glancing around before climbing onto his bike. He much preferred to ride a bike during the summer when it was nice outside. Plus, it was easier access to the beach.

When he arrived, he glanced around, picking out a spot and beginning to walk until he feels a body hit his. He hears a voice he could only describe as angelic begin to apologize. He turns, biting his lip when his eyes connect with a bright pair staring right back at him. He’s speechless for a moment, shaking his head. He’d never believed in love at first sight more than he did in this moment. This man was beautiful “Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” Blaine finally spoke when he regained the ability to.

“I’m Kurt.” Kurt. He could put a name to the face.

He smiles, taking Kurt’s outstretched hand. “I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. Again, I’m really sorry. I just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“It’s not a big deal, Kurt. I promise.” Blaine could tell there was a pinkness to his cheeks, and it wasn’t from the sun.

Kurt smiled, nodding before walking right past Blaine to take his seat under a small umbrella.

Blaine shook his head, letting out a soft sigh. His mind was miles away from surfing at this point. He truly hoped Kurt was someone he’d be seeing around more often.

* * *

 

Kurt had to admit that the beach was extremely relaxing. He’d never been much of a beach person before, but this was the way he wanted to spend his entire day. He didn’t realize he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings until he ran into a boy just shorter than he was. A boy that was extremely handsome at that.“I am so, so sorry.” Kurt spoke up, wringing his fingers together as he looked at the other boy nervously. He expected anger, but that was the last thing he received.

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

Kurt sighed in relief, giving the boy a smile as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. “I’m Kurt.” He introduced himself, outstretching his hand. He was lucky the boy was so polite. If he was in the man’s shoes, he might not have been.

The boy took Kurt’s hand and Kurt nearly forgot how to breathe. “I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. Again, I’m really sorry. I just wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Kurt spoke in a soft voice, but loud enough for Blaine to hear over the screaming children playing nearby.

“It’s not a big deal, Kurt. I promise.”

Kurt was nearly jumping for joy at this point, but remained calm on the outside. He didn’t want to scare the boy away, after all. Kurt made his way over to the umbrella he’d set up before he made too much of a fool out of himself. He pushed the sunglasses that had been previously resting on his head over his eyes, sighing happily as he relaxed into the beach chair. He definitely had a lot to tell Rachel that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If you have any comments, ideas, constructive criticism, etc, just leave me a comment! Thank you!


End file.
